


Do you wanna?

by Teassitoo



Series: A/B/O Ruwigetta [1]
Category: Karmaland, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Vegetta, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Break, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Willy, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega, omegas have vaginas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teassitoo/pseuds/Teassitoo
Summary: Vegetta no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su mejor amigo y el novio de su mejor amigo lo miraban expectantes de su respuesta.— ¿Lo pueden repetir, por favor? —Vegetta batió sus pestañas incrédulo.Willy bufó. —Te preguntamos si te gustaría estar en un trío con nosotros.
Relationships: Rubius/Vegetta/Willy, Vegetta/Rubius, Vegetta/Willy, Willy/Rubius
Series: A/B/O Ruwigetta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965226
Kudos: 22





	Do you wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho sexo. 
> 
> Twitter: @teassito, nsfw account @ItsHotTeaTime
> 
> No está beta testeado así sowy

Vegetta no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su mejor amigo y el novio de su mejor amigo lo miraban expectantes de su respuesta.

— ¿Lo pueden repetir, por favor? —Vegetta batió sus pestañas incrédulo.

Willy bufó. —Te preguntamos si te gustaría estar en un trío con nosotros. Ya sé que puede ser algo repentino, pero… —Willy se giró a su novio, sin saber cómo seguirlo.

—Willy y yo lo hablamos y de verdad nos gustaría pasar juntos una noche. —Siguió Rubén —Obviamente si es que quieres.

—Exacto, no te obligaremos ni nada. —Willy finalizó.

Vegetta se quedó callado durante unos largos segundos, intentando procesar lo que le pedían aquel par. No tenía nada que perder, solo sería una noche con ellos dos, disfrutando un buen rato.

—Está bien. Hagámoslo —terminó aceptado.

Willy y Rubén se veían aliviados por la respuesta afirmativa. Hasta se pudo escuchar un leve ronroneo de parte de Willy, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Vegetta se convenciera de que había tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los tres se pusieron de acuerdo. Iba a ser en el departo que Rubén y Willy compartían. Vegetta llegó a la hora acordada, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, nunca había estado en un trío, y lo ponía más nervioso el hecho de que iba a hacerlo con su crush de hace tiempo, es decir Willy. Quien lo recibió fue Rubén, dejó que pasara, el oso estaba solo. Willy no estaba, había ido por algo rápidamente. Dejando a ambos alfas solos. 

Platicaron un rato, de cómo Rubén y Willy se conocieron, la amistad y relación entre Vegetta y Willy. Hasta que llegó el punto donde Rubén notaba cierto nerviosismo de Vegetta. 

—Hey, no te pongas nervioso, verás que lo vas a disfrutar. —palmeo la hombre del lobo.

—Pero… somos alfas, ¿no nos mataremos por tener la atención del omega? —a decir verdad, Vegetta odiaba ese lado alfa que se ponía posesivo por su omega. Pará su sorpresa, Rubén negó. 

—Tranquilo, tenemos eso solucionado. 

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta. Por el marco de la sala se asomó una cabecilla albina, Willy había llegado, ambos alfas se levantaron para recibir al omega. Willy río por la reacción de los dos. 

—Lo siento, ya llegué, no se tienen que poner así. 

Rubén sonrió y se acercó al omega para darle un beso de bienvenida. Vegetta sólo pudo girar su cabeza para el otro lado. 

— ¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó el teñido a Willy, quien alzó el paquete que tenía en las manos a modo de respuesta. 

—Aquí esta. La rata de Fargan no quería dármelo. —hizo un puchero. Rubén le dio otro besito para calmarlo, murmurando un gracias, tomando el paquete. 

—Ven Vegetta —lo llamó Rubén. Rubén se dirigió a la cocina, sacando dos vasos para llenarlos de agua. Abrió el paquete dejando ver empaques de pastillas, algunos ya estaban vacíos, sacó dos pastillas. Después le dio un vaso a Vegetta, al igual que la pastilla. —Tómalo. 

Vegetta lo miró dudoso — ¿Qué es?

—Es una droga que te inhibe tus instintos alfas, muchas parejas de solo alfas lo usan para cuando tienen sexo. —tomó la pastilla e introdujo a su boca, luego se tomó el vaso de agua para poder pasarse la pastilla. —A menos que si quieras que nos arranquemos la garganta justo ahí mismo. 

Vegetta negó y se tomó la pastilla ahora sin dudarlo. 

Una vez que regresaron a la sala, Willy ya no estaba. Rubén supuso que estaba ya en su habitación. Guió a Vegetta a la habitación y antes de entrar le preguntó. 

—Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, sabes. No estamos para obligar a nadie.

—Ya me diste una droga seguramente ilegal, más convencido no puedo estar. —Respondió Vegetta, y Rubén río ante ello. 

El teñido abrió la puerta, dejando que el olor a limón que tenía Willy saliera a pegarle en la cara a Vegetta. Willy estaba en la cama, ya sin prenda alguna, dejando ver su bonito cuerpo por primera vez ante Vegetta. El lobo trago saliva, era una vista que siempre había soñado por tener. 

—Qué bonito gatito ya listo para nosotros. —Rubén se acercó para darle un beso al albino sosteniendo su rostro. 

Una vez que el beso terminó, la mirada de Willy se dirigió a la de Vegetta, se incorporó de la cama para acercársele. El pelinegro estaba absorto ante los movimientos de Willy, que se postró enfrente de él. Willy pasó su brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegetta, y comenzó a darle besito flojos por toda la cara. El lobo se estaba poniendo contento por la atención que le daba el omega. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del albino, aprisionándolo. Comenzaron los besos húmedos, Willy quería que Vegetta entrara en confianza, quería que soltara ante ellos, hacerle entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

El oso que había quedado atrás se les unió, pegándose a la espalda de Willy, besando su cuello y nuca. En ese rato que Willy y Vegetta se besaban, se había quitado su ropa por lo que su polla pegaba contra el culo de Willy restregándose entre ellas, sacándole suspiros de placer a su omega.

Las manos traviesas de Willy se movieron debajo de la camisa de Vegetta, dándole a entender que se la quitara, que se desnudara ante ellos. Luego fue a su pantalón, intentando quitar el cinturón torpemente. El pelinegro aceptó las exigencias del omega y se comenzó a retirar la ropa entre besos y mordiscos. Ya por fin desnudo, pudo sentir la vista de Willy en su entrepierna que ya estaba más dura que una roca. La mano pálida del omega fue hasta abajo para acariciarlo y tomarlo entre sus dedos, Vegetta suspiró por el tacto. El albino recorría la longitud del falo, tocando la punta y sintiendo el nudo del alfa que apenas se iba formando. 

El pelinegro estaba entretenido con eso cuando escuchó un jadeo de parte de Willy por lo que tuvo que alzar de nuevo la vista para ver como la cabeza de Willy estaba apoyado en Rubén, mientras que este abusaba de los pezones del omega. Vegetta apenas se había dado cuenta de que el albino tenía unos piercing en los pezones, cosa que hacía más apetitosa la vista que le daban aquellos botones que estaban optando un color rojizo por el abuso de parte del alfa teñido. Le habían dado tremendas ganas de chuparle los pezones. Ver como Rubén amasaba y jalaba el pezón por medio de la argolla del piercing, le ponía más tieso a Vegetta. 

— ¿Puedes ver Willy?, ¿ves cómo Vegetta está mirando que con solo tocarte los pezones ya estás así? —le habló Rubén al oído. —Te pone cachondo el hecho de que te mire, es que eres toda una zorra. —una mano del teñido fue hacia la parte baja del omega, pasando por encima de su ingle. —Es que mira como ya estás, todo mojado, por dios. 

Rubén se llevó a Willy a la cama de nuevo, sentándose y apoyándose del respaldo de la cama. El teñido seguía pegado a la espalda del omega, aun jugando con sus pezones. 

—Willy, ¿quieres el nudo de Vegetta dentro de ti? —el teñido sostuvo la mandíbula del albino a su dirección para que le viera mientras le hablaba.

Willy asintió energéticamente, ahogando un gemido.

— ¿Y quieres que folle hasta que te desmayes, Mmh? —apretó un pezón del albino, arrancándole un alarido de la sorpresa. Jugó un poco con el piercing dorado que llevaba en ese parte del cuerpo.

— ¡Sí! Sí quiero. —respondió Willy. —Quiero que me folle.

—Que guarra me saliste. —besó sus labios tan descuidado que se escuchaba los choques entre las lenguas y la separación de los labios. —Ahora abre las piernas para enseñarle a Vegettita, ¿Si?

Willy asintió y abrió sus piernas temblorosas, dejando a la vista su mojada y rosada vagina. Samuel tragó saliva ante la vista, siempre había soñado por ese momento. Podía ver perfectamente cómo el lubricante natural iba saliendo, mojando aún más al omega. Ese líquido que recorría su parte baja, oh vaya que tenía ganas de probarlo.

—Es hermoso ¿no? —habló Rubén, una de sus manos fue a la ingle del omega y separó lo labios genitales para dejar ver la entrada mojada y expectante de que lo penetren. —Eres muy hermoso, Willy, —rozó con un dedo el clítoris del omega, haciendo que temblara todo su cuerpo.

Samuel con la imagen grabada en su cabeza, se movió por su cuenta para estar en la orilla de la cama, pidiendo permiso con la mirada a Rubén para poder mover al omega hacia ese sentido, el otro alfa le dio una silenciosa aprobación. Movió a Willy de los muslos. Ahora Vegetta estaba entre las piernas de Willy, con su rostro dando a la pelvis del omega. Rubén aún seguía pegado a la espalda de Willy, con sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo del menor.

Sin avisar, Samuel enterró su rostro en la ingle de Willy, lamiendo los fluidos de la zona. Willy se exaltó al sentir la lengua húmeda de Samuel en esa parte, sentía como recorría entre sus labios genitales, rozando su lengua en su clítoris haciendo que soltara jadeos. Mientras tanto, Rubén disfrutaba los sonidos que sacaba su omega, tan sublimes que eran una hermosa melodía para él.

—Te gusta que te coman el coño, es que escucha todos los sonidos que sacas. Dios Willy, mira como tu gordo clítoris está temblando, como tu cuerpo entero tiembla pidiendo por más. —Vegetta solo escuchaba las guarradas que Rubén le decía a Willy, cosa que lo calentaba más y motivaba a seguir haciendo lo que hacía con más motivación.

Samuel sorbía de a montón los fluidos, aventurándose de meter un poco la lengua a la entrada, separando más los labios genitales para mejor acceso. Willy sabía delicioso, podía estar así toda la noche, probando y probando. La mano de Willy fue a la cabeza del alfa, acariciando su cabello, y ligeramente haciendo presión para que se siguiera. 

Willy ya sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, se retorcía en su propio lugar, atrapado entre Samuel y Rubén.

—M-me vengo —Apenas logró avisar, su cuerpo saltó del éxtasis, en especial su parte inferior retorciéndose del placer. Algo de fluido había salido, llenándole la boca una vez más a Samuel. El alfa recibió todo con gusto saboreándolo y tragándolo.

— ¿Se sintió bien, gatito? —habló por fin Rubén ya que se había quedado entretenido por el espectáculo que Vegetta había hecho en su omega. Willy asintió un poco ido debido al orgasmo.

—Rub… ¿Podrían hacer lo que te había dicho antes, por favor? —dijo Willy intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Sí, lo que sea por ti.

Vegetta creía tener una idea de lo que hablaban. Se incorporó de entre las piernas de Willy, esperando a que alguno le dijera algo de lo siguiente. Rubén se separó de la espalda del omega, dejando que Willy se moviera a un costado. El teñido se acercó a Vegetta, y se quedó de frente, moviendo sus manos para pasearlas por el cuerpo del alfa contrario, acercando su boca a la de Vegetta y lo besó ferozmente.

Samuel no esperaba aquello pero la fiereza de Rubén lo alentó a seguirle la batalla. La pastilla que anteriormente se habían tomado ya había hecho efecto, sus instintos de alfa habían sido apaciguados para ese momento. Porque si no fuera por ello, de seguro ya estarían saltando por la yugular del alfa rival.

Sus besos eran salvajes ya que ambos buscaban subyugar al alfa contrario pero sin llegar a la violencia. Se mordían los labios, uno recorría el cuello del contrario mordiendo donde fuera, con tal dejar alguna marca, sin llegar a la zona del bonding. Ambos buscaban la superioridad sobre el otro, se gruñían pero no se separaban.

Y eso a Willy le encantaba.

El omega se había logrado recuperar después del orgasmo anterior. Antes de esto, Rubén y él habían hablado, Willy le pidió si podía estar con Vegetta por un rato, le recalcó cuanto le ponía ver a dos alfas buscando la sumisión del contrario. Rubén aceptó, porque al también le gustaba estar con otro alfa por lo salvaje que podía ser.

Willy se incorporó de la cama con las piernas aún temblorosa, se dirigió a un cajón de la habitación, sacando un dildo, uno de esos que tenía la simulación del nudo de un alfa. Se fue a un sillón que estaba en la habitación sentándose para ver la acción que ocurría entre los alfas, a ver quién ganaba. No entendí porque le ponía tan cachondo ver aquello. Las feromonas que sacaban los dos era abrumante y adictivo.

Willy lamio el dildo lubricándolo, aunque no lo necesitara realmente por lo mojado que estaba su coño. Lo hacía sin dejar de ver a los alfas. Tiempo después de estar chupando y lamiendo el dildo, lo introdujo en su vagina, soltando un suspiro de placer de por fin tener algo dentro de él. Sentía su interior palpitar por la intrusión, como es que el dildo lograba tocar sus puntos más sensibles. Su mano libre recorría su torso, tocando y jalando los pezones, jugando un poco con los piercing que tenía puestos. Luego su mano se fue a su clítoris, acariciándolo mientras introducía aún más el dildo. Todo esto sin dejar de ver a los otros dos.

Mientras tanto los alfas aún seguían con su lucha, dejando marcas en el cuerpo del contrario, chocando labios de manera salvaje. En un momento, Vegetta había logrado tirar a Rubén a la cama, el teñido gruñó dejando salir sus dientes, pero Vegetta fue más rápido al girarlo para que estuviera boca debajo de la cama, y él estando arriba de él.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó Rubén. Samuel sólo pudo sonreír victorioso. La polla de Samuel pegaba contra el culo de Rubén, y en un instante, ya se estaba restregando entre las nalgas del teñido. El teñido dejaba salir gruñidos, la sensación de tener la polla del pelinegro detrás suyo le calentaba aún más, 

Vegetta río seco — ¿Ahora quién es la guarra? 

—Jodete —respondió Rubén mordaz. No admitiría en voz alta que le estaba gustando, no se lo permitía su orgullo de alfa. 

Vegetta aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas imaginarias sobre el culo del teñido, lo tomó del cuello jalándolo para que mirara hacia el frente. Mordía el cuello del contrario, como forma de dominación. Vegetta iba a ganar esa lucha de alfas. Sentía como su polla iba aumentando de tamaño, casi para correrse y lo iba a hacer hasta que escuchó un alarido de placer a un costado. 

Ambos alfas se giraron a ver al omega, dándose cuenta del dildo que tenía dentro. Ambos gruñeron, celándose por un jodido juguete sexual que había profanado el coño de Willy antes que ellos. Willy había tenido otro orgasmo gracias al dildo y sobre todo gracias al vista de ver como ambos alfas habían estado luchado, ver como su novio y su mejor amigo casi follándose hizo que llegara pronto al orgasmo. 

Se separaron los alfas, y se levantaron para tomar al omega y llevarlo nuevamente a la cama. Willy de nuevo se había quedado en medio de ellos dos. Sus ojitos ya mostraban las primeras lágrimas del placer y unos cuantos hilos de saliva se resbalaban de entre su labios. Rubén sacó el dildo de Willy, dejando ver su abusado coño, ahora rojo, y mucho más mojado que antes. 

—Te estabas divirtiendo sin nosotros, ¿no es así? —Rubén acarició su clítoris. — ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer Vegetta? 

Samuel introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad vaginal de Willy, sintiendo su interior palpitante, ansioso y húmedo. Al sacar los dedos, estos estaban llenos de fluido, y no dudo en lamerlo. El albino estaba tembloroso, sacando uno que otro gemido por los toques. 

—Se nota que ya quiere que lo llenen. Ese dildo no parecía ser suficiente para este hambriento coño. —Vegetta se unió en la habla sucia de Rubén. —Deberíamos darle lo que pide. 

El teñido asintió —Tú hazlo. Yo preparé esta parte —acarició la estrecha la entrada del trasero del albino. — ¿Quieres que los dos te follemos, verdad? Eres tan insaciable que quieres que te llenemos los dos al mismo tiempo. 

—Si quiero, quiero que los dos me llenen con sus pollas, las quiero dentro de mí, quiero sus cachorros. —Willy decía en un trance que solo podía pensar en ser follado por ese par de alfas, llenándolo de semen, que lo preñaran. 

Vegetta tomó a Willy e hizo que se sentara a horcajadas de él, teniéndolo encima. Willy restregaba su pelvis por la longitud de la polla del pelinegro, sintiendo lo dura que estaba. Era grande, muy grande que hasta llegó dudar si cabría. Willy alzó un poco su cadera, alineando la punta del falo con su entrada y lentamente fue introduciéndolo. Vegetta sentía como el calor lo envolvía, era sublime, y que sus manos fueron a la cadera del albino, invitándolo a ir más abajo, hasta chocar con su nudo. 

—Mierda… Eres muy grande —se quejó Willy pero la verdad es que le gustaba, quería mucho más. —Hasta siento como chocas contra mi cérvix. —acarició la parte de su abdomen donde sentía que la polla de Vegetta chocaba contra su piel. 

Vegetta sonrió orgulloso por generarle esa reacción a Willy. En sus fantasías más secretas siempre se había imaginado a Willy encima de él montándole, y ahora esas fantasías se volvían realidad. El albino comenzó con movimientos circulares, acostumbrándose a la sensación de la intrusión. Luego subió al nivel de dar pequeños sentones, suspirando con cada estocada. 

Rubén disfrutaba ver como otra persona follaba a su omega, era tan delicioso escuchar esos soniditos que otra persona lograba sacarle al albino. Masturbaba su falo al vaivén de cómo el pene de Vegetta entraba y salía de su pareja, enterrándose con ganas casi logrando meter el nudo. La punta de su pene estaba rojo queriendo atención, algo de líquido pre seminal escurría a lo largo de la longitud del falo. 

El oso empujó al albino para que esté se apoyará en Vegetta por completo, haciendo que alzará su trasero, de esa manera tendría libertad para prepararlo del culo. Tomó algo de lubricante y comenzó a esparcirlo por la zona, con cuidado introdujo un dedo y comenzó a follarlo con eso.

Ahora Willy estaba siendo follado de ambos lados. Vegetta cada vez iba más profundo, moviendo sus caderas, besando el cuello del albino, bajando hasta sus pezones, ahora era él quien abusaba de aquellos botones rosados, regresando al rostro del albino disfrutando de los gestos que hacía, dándole besos húmedos. 

Rubén había comenzado a introducir hasta tres dedos, abriendo lo necesario para que él pudiera entrar sin lastimar del todo al omega. Creyendo que ya era suficiente, lleno su falo de lubricante para poder por fin penetrar al omega. Alineó su pene en la entrada y fue metiéndose con cuidado. Pegándose al omega, simulando un sándwich, ambos alfas aprisionando al omega por arriba y por abajo.

—Sí que estás estrecho, joder. —gruñó el teñido sintiendo como su pene abría pasó por el recto. —Debes de estar disfrutándolo, siento como succionas mi pene como la perra hambrienta que eres —besó la espalda del menor. 

Willy ya ni podía responder, su mirada estaba nublada por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos casi se iban para atrás, y abría la boca dejando salir su lengua tal cual perro. Rubén sonrió por la expresión tan extasiada de Willy, jaló el cuello cabelludo del albino para que alzara la cabeza y una de sus manos se posó en su cuello generando algo de presión sin llegar a ahorcarlo de verdad. 

—Deja que Vegettita vea las expresiones que haces, como es que te gusta que te follen duro, que te entierren su nudo y te llenen hasta que te hinches. Eres todo un desastre. A ver, dile eso a Vegetta, dile cuánto lo quieres. —Rubén iba a disfrutar aquello. 

—Quiero que me llenes, hasta hincharme… Samuel —se atrevió llamarle con ese nombre en ese momento. —Quiero tener tus cachorros. —lágrimas de placer caían por el rostro del menor. 

Aquello fue lo que hizo que el alfa aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas, moviendo las caderas del omega para chocarlo contra las suyas. El pelinegro ya sentía ese dolor en el abdomen señal de que se iba a correr. En la última estocada logró introducir su nudo en el coño del albino, haciendo que sacara un grito por la nueva intrusión. Vegetta se terminó corriendo. Willy podía sentir como las largas cargas de semen llenaban su interior, con el nudo evitando que se saliera, hacía que lo sintiera mucho más, ese calor de ser llenado.

Rubén sonrió y siguió con sus estocadas, más salvaje para terminar pronto, y en unos cuantos minutos terminó corriéndose sin meter el nudo porque sería doloroso para su omega, amasó el trasero del albino dejando que terminara por completo aun enterrado en el culo del omega. El teñido se acercó al cuerpo jadeante de Willy y le propino unos cuantos besitos por su espalda.

—Lo hiciste muy bien gatito —Besó su nuca. Se pudo escuchar un suave ronroneo de parte del albino.

Rubén por fin salió de Willy, quien saco un gemido. Observó con gusto como gotas de semen escurrían de la entrada recorriendo por sus muslos. Vegetta se quedó en su posición ya que aún no bajaba la inflamación de su nudo, mientras tanto apartaba el cabello de Willy de su rostro que aún tenía sudor, veía como los ojos de Willy estaban cerrados, casi como si intentara calmar su ser. Rubén se fue al baño en busca de un paño para limpiar a Willy cuando Vegetta por fin se separara de él.

Se quedaron solos, Vegetta aprovecho para acariciar el cabello de Willy, y Willy en forma de respuesta se acurrucó en el alfa. Hasta que el albino soltó una risa.

—Estuvo genial, ahora estaré adolorido mañana y el resto de los días por su culpa. —Vegetta suspiró con gracias. Las manos de Willy comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del alfa. —Fue idea de Rubén.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Vegetta.

—La idea del trio. —A decir verdad, Vegetta no esperaba aquello. —No le gusta admitir que le pones cachondo.

— ¡Willy no te atrevas! —se escuchó el grito del teñido desde el baño y sus pasos hacia la habitación retumbaron por todo el piso. Vegetta y Willy se rieron al ver como el alfa entraba casi azotando la puerta, con cierto sonrojo en la cara.

Definitivamente, repetirían la ocasión.


End file.
